Hetalia and the Eleven Disney Movies
by nicetwin123
Summary: America ends up having to let ten other nations stay in his house. So in order to stop himself from going mad, he lets them each pick out a Disney movie to watch. Join the nations of the world as they watch the best movies ever. (And drive each other crazy.)
1. The eleven movies

America sighed in frustration as he watched a large number of nations in his living room. Why his living room? To make a long story short, the other nine nations, (he had let Canada stay over at his house), had been staying at a hotel nearby. However England had tried to use the microwave in his room, almost burning down the whole building. This caused him to get kicked out the hotel, along with France, who had been rooming with him. Italy and Romano had been rooming together, but had been kicked out because Romano had cussed out one of the chefs in the hotel for forgetting to add tomatoes to his dinner. Italy was kicked out because he was rooming with him. Germany had been rooming with Prussia. Prussia got drunk and started to sing German opera at the top of his lungs. Germany had left the hotel of his own free will, taking his brother with him to avoid trouble. Japan had been rooming with China. China had thrown a fit about the Chinse food they had ordered, and had stormed out of the hotel, dragging Japan with him for some reason. Russia had been kicked out of the hotel for being too creepy. So, having nowhere else to go, they all ended up on his doorstep. (America suspected they were all too cheap to find another hotel.)

"This sucks." Prussia grumbled. The others nodded in agreement.

"It's not our fault, America's people just can't figure out how to handle problems without being rude." China sniffed.

"I didn't have to let you in. If you're so unhappy, I can let you sleep on my porch tonight. That will teach you to appreciate my hospitality." America snapped. America was at the end of his rope. He was the one that had set up all of the rooms, go out shopping for food, and had to listen to the other nations whining for the last three hours. To say the least, he was in a rather foul mood. If his brother hadn't helped him out, he would have exploded.

"I am sorry America. I didn't mean to be rude by showing up out of the blue." Japan said, bowing his head in apology.

"Forget about it." America sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, what movies do you have?" England asked.

"Oh god, here we go." Canada sniggered as he watched his brother look smug.

"Well, I may have a few movies. Follow me." America said. Curious, the other nations followed him over to a door on the other side of the room. America threw it open, and they saw a huge room with shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling, filled with movies.

"This is amazing!" Italy gasped, looking around the room.

"Just how many movies do you have?" France asked.

"I don't know. I stopped counting a few years ago." America said, beaming with pride. "I have movies from all over the world. Some of them are banned, but I have my ways of getting them. The middle shelves are movies from around the world, ordered by country in alphabetical order. The shelfs on the right side of the room are action, mystery, and horror. The movies on the left side are the other types of movies. Take a look."

"Do you have the movie _Captivity_?" Russia asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, but I don't feel like having nightmares tonight." America muttered.

"America, what is the shelf in the middle of the room?" Germany asked. America smiled, and walked over to the shelf. He wore a look of pride, almost like a father with a kid.

"These, my friend, are the Disney movies." America said. "Sure, not all of them are good, but man I wouldn't trade these for all the money for the world. I still miss the Disney. He was a great guy." America said sadly. Canada put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and gave him a warm smile.

"I have an idea, why don't we each pick out a Disney movie." Romano said, looking over the movies. "I have a few favorites in here." He glanced over at America. "Not that I mean anything by that. I just like the movies."

"Good idea." Italy said. I think I'll watch Pinocchio.

"I'll pick Bambi then." Romano said.

"Man, you just want to break our hearts don't you?" America laughed. "I'll pick Fantasia."

"I want to watch The Lion King." Canada said, pulling the movies off the shelf as the names were called out.

"Hey, Snow White. I love that story." Prussia said. The other nations stared at him. "What, it's super awesome! Don't judge me!" Prussia said, looking around proudly.

"Whatever you say brother." Germany said, rolling his eyes. "I'll watch Sleeping Beauty. At least the dragon was cool."

"Oh, Alice in Wonderland!" England cried in delight. "I loved the book!"

"Beauty and the Beast! That was one the best! I shall choose this one." France said cheerfully.

"I want to watch The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Russia said.

"What, you don't want to watch Anastasia?" America asked.

"That movie is a disgrace. I refuse to even look at it. If you speak of it again I will destroy your copy." Russia said, glaring at America. "Plus, The Hunchback of Notre Dame was a very good story."

"Ok, ok." America said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"I want to watch Mulan." China said. "It was very well done."

"I will pick The Little Mermaid." Japan said.

"Ok!" America said happily. "But I have one request. I want to watch my movie last. Other than that, why don't we go in order of when the movies were made?"

"Alright, let's watch the movies!" Prussia said, walking back into the living room. The others followed, and all sat down on the couches.

"Alright. Snow White was the one of the first movies ever made by Disney, so that one is first." America said as he put in the DVD. "Get ready for the first movie."

 ** _A/N:_** **Well, that was a long chapter. I was originally going to make this a short story chapter for one of my other stories. But then I thought, "Hell, this is Disney, I either go big or go home!" So, enjoy my first ever attempt at a long story for Hetalia. I do not own Hetalia or Disney. (Even if I want them both.)**


	2. Snow White

As America sat back down on the couch, the movie began with the credits. As the names appeared on the screen, America started to give some background information on the movie.

"Snow White was originally released in 1937, and is Disney's first animated movie. It was followed by a nationwide release, earning the film 8 million dollars. In fact, it is one of the top ten performers at the North American box office. At the 11th Academy Awards, Walt Disney was awarded an honorary Oscar, and the film was nominated for Best Musical Score. It was added to the United States National Film Registry in 1989 and is ranked in the American Film Institute's list of the 100 greatest American films, who also named the film as the greatest American animated film of all time in 2008.* It goes without saying that it's one of the best works Disney ever did." America explained.

"That's awesome. But of course, how could one of our fairytale's not come out on top?" Prussia asked, looking rather smug.*

"Hush, the movie is starting." France said.

The movie started with a book, which opened up to explain the reason the queen was so cruel to Snow White. The queen would ask the magic mirror who the fairest in the land was, and as long as the mirror said that the queen was fairest, Snow White would be safe.

"Rather vain, isn't she?" England asked.

The movie then cut to the queen, who asked the mirror who the fairest in the land was. The mirror told her that there was one person who was fairer than her, and that was Snow White. The queen then looks very displeased.

"Sucks for you lady." Romano said, looking rather amused.

The movie then cut to Snow White, who was by a well, wishing for her one true love to find her. A prince riding by on his horse hears her, and begins to sing with her. Snow White then goes back into the castle, looking rather happy.

"How come he starts singing to her?" Canada asked. "That's kind of creepy."

"Shut up, don't question genius." America replied.

The movie cuts back to the queen, who is with a hunter. She then asks the hunter to kill Snow White. At first, the hunter is hesitant, but after the queen threatens him, he agrees. She then requests the hunter to not only kill Snow White, but to bring her heart back with him in a box.

"Jesus Christ, are you sure this was meant for kids?" Romano asked, looking rather grossed out.

"Yes. That's what she asked the hunter to do in the original fairytale." America said. "Now hush."

The movie then cuts to Snow White near the woods, helping a little blue bird who had fallen out of its nest. The hunter, who was in the background, approaches Snow White with his dagger in his hand. Snow White sees the shadow of the hunter, and let out a scream. The hunter suddenly drops the dagger, unable to kill the girl. After telling Snow White that her stepmother wants her dead, Snow White runs into in woods. Because she is frightened, she imagines the trees and the animals are monsters, and ends up crying on the ground.

"That was a bit dramatic for a kid's film." Japan said, glancing over at America.

"Nah, kids love this kind of stuff." America said. "They don't mind."

Snow White is suddenly surrounded by animals, who try and comfort her. After she is a bit calmer, the animals lead her to a cottage. She knocks on the door, but no one answers. So she goes into the house.

"That was rather rude." Germany said. "You can't just go into other people's houses."

"Dude, it's a fairytale. Don't be so picky." America replied. "And this is one of the best parts."

"If you say so." Germany said.

After Snow White looks around the cottage, she comes to the conclusion that there are people living in the cottage. But because the objects around the house are rather small, and dusty, she comes to the conclusion that there are children living there. So, she cleans the house with the help of the animals, and sings, Whistle while you work.

"Aw, look at all of the animals helping her." Italy giggled. "How cute. I wish that animals would help me clean."

After Snow white finishes cleaning, she goes upstairs to the bedroom, where she finds the names of the dwarfs carved into the beds. After commenting on how strange the names are, she falls asleep on some of the beds. The movie then shows the dwarfs in the mine, digging for riches. As they work, they sing the famous song, Hi Ho.

"I'm going to have this tune stuck in my head for hours now." England muttered.

As they get to the house, they realize that someone was in their house. The carefully search the house, and find that the house has been cleaned. Grumpy comes to the conclusion that a monster did it, and suddenly they hear a noise upstairs. After deciding to send Dopey upstairs to check out the noise, Dopey tells them that there is a monster in the bed.

"Wow, they sent up Dopey like a sacrificial lamb." Russia said. "So much for sticking together."

The dwarfs all arm themselves, and go into the bedroom. Before they attack Snow White, they pull back the covers to see her there. Taken aback, the dwarfs are taken by her beauty. However, she wakes up, and tells them that the queen is trying to kill her. The dwarf decide to let her stay. Meanwhile, the queen goes to her magic mirror to ask who is the fairest of all is. The mirror declares that Snow White is the fairest. The queen tells the mirror that Snow White is dead, and she has her heart in a box. The mirror explains that the heart in the box is in fact a boar's heart. Furious, the queen goes to her dungeon, and plans to make a disguise to fool Snow White. After mixing a few ingredients, she turns herself into an old hag.

"Hey, why does that potion sound familiar?" England asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I borrowed one of your spell books and just copied down one of you potions. It sounded pretty epic, so I helped write it into the film." America said off handedly.

"You moron!" England snapped.

"Get over it, no one believes it's real anyway." America said.

The evil queen then goes to one of her spell books, and tries to find a potion to kill Snow White. Meanwhile, Snow White and the dwarfs have fun dancing and singing. After having fun, they go to sleep. The movie then goes back to the queen, who then makes a poison apple. After having an evil laugh, she travels out of the castle.

"She needs to see a doctor. She has issues." China said.

The next day, the dwarfs warn Snow White to look out for strangers, and go to the mine. Snow White starts to make pies, but then the evil queen shows up. The queen offers her an apple, but the birds in the tree realize that the old hag is the evil queen, and attack her. Unaware of the reason the birds are attacking, Snow White is able to get them to stop attacking the queen. She then brings the queen into the house. The animals then run off to get the dwarfs. However, the queen tricks Snow White into eating the apple, and Snow White falls into a deep sleep. When the queen tries to leave, she discovers that the dwarfs are chasing after her. She tries to run up a cliff, but a bolt of lightning breaks the rock under her feet and she falls to her death.

"That was rather dark." France said.

"She had it coming." Prussia replied.

The dwarfs, broken hearted by the "death" of Snow White, make a glass coffin for her. A while later, the prince awakens her with a kiss, and takes her to his castle, where they lived happily ever after.

"Well, that was fun." America said, taking the DVD out of the player. "Did you all like it?"

"I was great!" Italy said. The others nodded in agreement.

"What's next?" Canada asked.

"Pinocchio." America said, picking up the DVD case. "It was the next movie after Snow White. Let's Watch it." And with that, America put it in the DVD player.

 ** _A/N: So, this was the second chapter. The reason I starred some of the information is because I copied some of the information off of Wikipedia. The second star was because Snow White was originally a German fairytale._**


End file.
